mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Cheep Cheep
Cheep Cheep is a common fish species of the Mushroom Kingdom, first introduced in Super Mario Bros., where it appears as a common underwater enemy. This underwater foe lazily swims forward or leaps out of the water and soar through the air from Super Mario Bros. 3 and onward. As a species of fish, it lacks complex free-will, thus Bowser is able to cultivate them and use them as his minions. Cheep Cheep can survive out of water; though, its means of locomotion on it varies between games, either showing it flopping around uselessly or hopping from place to place. Throughout its appearances, the attack pattern of Cheep Cheep remains consistent, slowly swimming towards the player, although Sushie, a purple Cheep Cheep and ally of Mario, is shown to be capable of such feats as belly flopping and manipulating water. Appearances Mario Kart series In the ''Mario Kart'' series, Cheep Cheeps most commonly appear as background scenery or obstacles and rarely have a more active role in the games. They are different colored and are sometimes in the water, sometimes on the sand on the track. Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS, Cheep Cheep Island from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Cheep Cheep Lagoon from Mario Kart 7 are named after them. Also, when you first turn on the GameCube to play Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, there is a chance that Lakitu will be lifting a Cheep Cheep. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Cheep Cheeps appear also in this game, and especially in the Deep Dark Galaxy's third star, before the planet with a watermelon and tennis balls inside. They hurt Mario if touched, and they bounce for moving, making them hard to kill. They also bother the player by disfocusing them while trying to hit pieces of wood to activate a bubble shooter. It was even shown at the end of the story when celebrating the festival by jumping up and down. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Cheep Cheeps are fairly common enemies in Super Mario Odyssey. Found in the waters of the Lake Kingdom and the Seaside Kingdom, Cheep Cheeps spend their time swimming around in the waters. They can attack Mario with a spin if he gets too close. Mario can also Capture Cheep Cheeps allowing him to swim much more efficiently and quickly. Mario can also attack with a spin of his own and doesn't have to worry about running out of air. Other Media Cheep Cheeps are absent from most derivative Mario mediums such as cartoons and literature, but one does appear in the anime film Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Statistics Names Trivia * The Cheep Cheeps are the only group of enemies uncredited in ''Super Mario World'''s ending. Gallery SunshineCheepCheep.png|A Cheep Cheep from Super Mario Sunshine. CheepCheepCard.png|A Cheep Cheep Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. Navigation }} ru:Чип-Чип es:Cheep Cheep fr:Cheep Cheep it:Pesce Smack de:Cheep-Cheep nl:Cheep-Cheep fi:Cheep-Cheep da:Cheep Cheep no:Cheep Cheep Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Sunshine Enemies Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Underwater Creatures Category:Cheep Cheeps Category:Bosses Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Cappy's Captures